


Dreaming of Dark

by Simia4763



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simia4763/pseuds/Simia4763
Summary: When the reader, (y/n), wakes up in a strange place, her life changes like she never thought it would.





	1. Bean Bags?

“I found a love, for me. Darling just dive right in, follow my lead…”

The music plays through my headphones as I collapse on my couch. I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep

“Dancing in the dark, with you between my arms…”

I hear the music before I open my eyes. My hand falls to my side and I realize whatever it is I'm laying on is definitely not my couch. I sit up with a start, my eyes darting around the dim room. Once my eyes adjust i look around to try and figure where i am. My eyes jump from the ceiling covered in stars to the bookshelves that cover the walls. My hands grip the odd material under me.

“Bean bags?” I wondered as i looked in shock at the soft black beanbags under me. My eyes scan the room again before landing on a desk that definitely wasn't there before. I slowly stand up and inch cautiously towards the desk as my eyes start to make out the back of a chair. “Hello?” I stop short as the chair spins around and I’m faced with the most beautiful yet intimidating man I've ever seen.

In a cold voice he utters words I would never forget, "Hello, (y/n)"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went in and edited this chapter so it's not exactly the same as the version on tumblr, but it has the same main ideas.

My eyes fly open, those words still echoing through my mind. My eyes dart around the dark room as I struggle to catch my breath. I'm on my couch. Why was I so freaked out? It must've been that dream... but what was it about? Ugg, I can't remember anything about it... except those eyes. I know I've seen those eyes before... but where? 

I stagger off the couch and lumber over to the curtains. I yank them open, allowing the sunlight to penetrate the darkness previously enveloping the living room. I step outside the door to the front lawn and sit on the grass. I can't stop thinking to myself that I recognize those eyes, not from a stranger or a mere acquaintance, but there was familiarity in those eyes. Almost as if I had a relationship of some sort with those eyes. I close my own and tilt my head up to the sun, still imagining those haunting eyes.

"Chica no!" I hear someone call. I lazily open one eye a split second before a ball of energy tackles me to the ground. 

"Chica! Hi!" I giggle as I sit up, petting the golden retriever as she attempts licks at my face, "What are you doing over here? Hmm? Where's Mark?" I ask her as her tail waves happily.

"Oh, geeze, (y/n) are you okay? Chica!" I hear Mark say as he hurries over to where Chica and I are sprawled out, his girlfriend Amy giggling at the curb. "I opened the door for a split second and she just made a run for it, i'm so sorry" Mark grabs Chica's collar and I take a second to wipe the slobber off my face. 

"No worries," I say casually, taking this chance to properly look at Mark without Chica's brutal attack of kisses falling upon my face. "I don't mind I love Chi-" My words stop in my throat. 

I knew I knew those eyes...


	3. Matching Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n finds a connection to the mystery dream eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long without a chapter, I had a lot of personal issues to sort out but everything's good now so I'm hoping to publish more chapters soon :)

"Oh fuck" The whisper escaped my lips as my eyes stayed glued to Mark's. After a very pregnant pause, I jolt up to my feet, stumbling back a few steps.

"y/n? Is everything okay?" Concern dancing across Mark's face as he takes a step towards me. I

After stuttering some sort of excuse, something about work and a big deadline I think, I all but sprinted to the door.

 

  Finally back in the house, I run my hands through my hair, muttering, "Oh fuck. Those eyes. Creepy dream dude has Mark's eyes. Fuck"

"What do I do?"

"What can I do?"

"Do I tell Mark?"

"What would I even tell him? _Uh hey Mark, did you know you have the exact same eyes as this really creepy dream I've been having_? Yeah that'll sound **sane**!"

 

I continue to mutter to myself as I sit on the couch, my head between my hands, "I'm losing my god damn mind"

 

 

 

_"You haven't seen nothin' yet doll"_


	4. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery man finally makes an appearance

 

Lightning strikes as thunder crashes. Dark mixes with light as the rain pounds outside.

I struggle to open my eyes as the memories of what happen come to me in bits and pieces. Flashes of memories come and go faster than the lightning outside. The only thing I can grasp was the voice. That voice from my dream was there. It was in my house.  _He was **at** my house._

Once my eyes were open I finally realized... I'm not at my house. It's that goddamn office again.

I'm back.

...

I'm alone. 

He's not here... the office is empty.

I sit up from my position on the now too familiar beanbags. Though I had only been here once before I was too familiar with my immediate surroundings, the aforementioned beanbags.  

Perhaps it was time to explore a bit.

Slowly rising to my feet I take in my surroundings. At first glance, it seems to just be an ordinary office, albeit's not very well lit, containing a desk, a bookshelf, and a few sitting chairs. A closer look though will show you just how out of the ordinary it is. The sole window peers out over a vast, empty space void of any color or any sort of structure as far as the eye can see. The bookshelf was full of books far too old to be in such good condition. Finally, the biggest thing that stood out to me was the dim lighting. There were no lights in the room, yet despite that it was still bright enough to properly see once your eyes got used to the dimness. 

"Odd" The words escape my lips in a breathy whisper. It was very odd that I'm alone in here... he didn't quite seem like the trusting type and yet here I am, left alone in his office.

Taking a deep breath, I turn on my heel to return to the beanbags and subsequently slamming into a brick wall.

 

I put my hand on the wall, only to feel that the wall is dressed in a suit... wait... walls don't wear clothes...

My eyes snap open and I see a very expensive looking suit. I slowly lift my head towards the wall's head, fear filling my veins with an icy cold sensation.

Only when our eyes meet are my fears confirmed.

 

"Oh shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the shorter chapters, I'm gonna work on drafting a couple of shorter chapters into longer ones. :)


	5. A "Warm" Welcome

"Leaving so soon?" 

The deep voice snapped me out of my trance, causing me to examine the rest of his face, not just his eyes... but I know this face.

 

"Mark?" The name slithers out of my lips, barely a whisper yet I can see he heard. His entire body language changes, he stiffens and his eyes turn cold. He looks furious and insulted and it's terrifying.

"Never refer to me as that degenerate ever again." his red eyes bore into me as his voice, hard and cold, hits me like a sack of bricks. He turned away from me and sat at his desk. 

I look down at my quaking hands and grasp them to my chest.

 

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I try my best to determine what to say to him without sounding weak or stupid. What do you say to a dude that looks like your neighbor but isn't and is currently keeping you in an office in the fucking void? 

"I'm not keeping you here. You are welcome to leave whenever you feel like it." I turned to look at him, startled by his sudden words. Did he just read my mind? 

"Why am I here?" I choose to abandon the beanbags for one of the softer chairs by his desk. You sneak a glance at him and see him looking at you curiously, almost like he's trying to figure you out. "What do you want from me?" I realize I'm still clutching my chest, and do my best to seem confident instead of nervous.

"What do I want from you?" A sly grin forms on his lips as he looks me up and down, making me more nervous, " Why darling... I want you" 

 

 

* * *

 

A flash of lightning jolted me to attention. I was back in my house. 

 

"What the fuck"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped with a strange being you struggle to understand the situation.

_"Why darling... I want you"_

This rolls around my head all day.

 

Even after I appeared back in my house I could still hear his voice. Feel his hot breath on my ear as he sent those words to torment me for hours, days even. What does he want me for? What does he want me for? I can't focus, I can't sleep, everything's just a big blur. One minute I'm being gripped to his chest, the next I'm jolting awake in my bed, the bruises from his fingertips present on my skin. 

 

For the next few days, I can't sleep. If I fall asleep, then I go back there. Back to that office. Back to that void. Back to him. That's not something I'mm willing to risk. 

 

* * *

 

But who is he? What is he? These questions plague me as I stare at the ceiling, watching the fan spin. It's been 4 days since I last slept, and it's starting to affect me. Every corner I turn, I see him. Every time I turn off the lights, his shadow is there. Every time I blink I get alittle bit closer to falling asleep and waking up in his grasp again. 

I'm so scared.

But I'm so tired.

I finally succumb to my human needs and collapse on the bed, asleep before my head even hits the pillow. In an instant... I'm back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter, I'm gonna try and wrap thing up in the next chapter. :) Thanks for all the support and kudos and stuff!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fic on here, I started this on my tumblr page, so the first like 7 chapters are gonna be on the shorter side, but I'll work on that!!!


End file.
